Mencintaimu (Lagi)
by Sasra
Summary: Mencintaimu lagi dengan caraku, bertahanlah kalau kau memang telah menyesal dan sungguh mencintaiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Polog**

_"Aku akan mencintaimu sekali lagi_

_ dengan cara ku _

_dan biarkan aku melakukannya secara perlahan_

_tanpa ada paksaan_

_tanpa ada alasan  
_

_sebab aku ingin kau merasakan betapa terlukanya aku dulu._

_Hanya lakukan usaha terbaikmu agar aku tak beranjak pergi dan membuang semua perasaan"_

**_Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo, I'm coming

Oleh: Sasra

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sasra hanya meminjam tokohnya saja

Warning: AU, OOC, typo.

Cinta. Apa itu cinta? Entahlah aku nyaris sudah tidak bisa mendefinisikan apa itu cinta. Dan sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan dengan siapapun dalam hidupku. Terakhir kali yang kuingat seseorang yang kucintai merampas seluruh kebahagiaanku. Hingga selama bertahun-tahun ini aku terpuruk dalam keberadaanku di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuknya dunia.

Aku Haruno sakura. Seorang pelukis sekaligus designer ternama di Paris. Awalnya Paris hanyalah tempat pelarianku, melampiaskan semua rasa sakit hatiku. Aku pergi ke Paris membawa kepingan hatiku. Tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tanpa pemberitahuan kepada siapapun kecuali Ino sahabatku.

Saat itu hanya Ino, satu-satunya orang saat yang dengan setia menghiburku. Beberapa saat setelah aku tiba di Paris ia datang dan memilih menetap di Paris bersamaku sampai aku siap kemnali ke Tokyo. Hingga tahun kedua setelah aku benar-benar siap berada di luar, kami baru melanjutkan kuliah di bidang yang sama.

Aku memilih dua jurusan sekaligus, yaitu jurusan seni dan design. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengambil jurusan design. Aku merasa bahwa lewat lukisan dan design yang ku gambar aku menciptakan suatu karya dalam diriku sendiri sehingga pikiranku teralih darinya. Dengan melukis aku dapat merasa bebas, bebas meyampaikan emosi ku yang terkadang membuatku sampai menitikkan air mata. Dengan menggoreskan tinta-tinta aku merasa aku sedang mendesign masa depan ku, masa depan yang tidak pasti.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini jidat? Ini sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak kejadian itu". Ucap Ino disela kesibukannya merapikan sisa-sisa potongan kain. Dan ucapannya barusan berhasil memecah konsentraiku saat aku sedang membuat gambar rancangan baru untukk butikku.

"Entahlah pig, rasanya aku belum berani menjejakkan kaki ku di Tokyo. Tokyo menyimpan terlalu banyak luka untukku" dari jawaban Ino tahu bahwa Sakura pasti akan menolak (lagi) ajakannya kali ini untuk pulang ke Tokyo.

Ya, tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun kejadian itu berlalu dan sekalipun aku belum pernah pulang ke Tokyo Jepang untuk sekedar mengunjungi orangtuaku ataupun sahabat-sahabat lamaku. Sedangkan Ino sudah pernah beberapa kali pulang dan minggu depan ia akan pulang ke Tokyo untuk selamanya. Dua minggu lagi Ino akan menikah dengan Sai tunangannya. Ino dan Sai tungangan karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan yang membuat Sakura heran adalah Ino tidak menolak sama sekali perjodohan itu.' Apakah segampang itu tunangan dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai pig?' Tanya Sakura ketika Ino memberitahukan perihal sai untuk pertama kalinya dan Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tapi sampai kapan sakura? Kau tidak tahu betapa terlukanya orangtuamu, ibu mu, karena kepergianmu? Kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka yang terus saja menanyakan keberadaanmu ketika aku pulang ke Tokyo, mereka selalu berharap bahwa aku membawa berita baik tantangmu untuk mereka. Dan satu lagi, apa kau tahu betapa menderitanya Sasuke karena hilangnya dirimu? Terakhir kali yang kudengar dari Sai, ia nyaris sama seperti orang gila, hanya saja ia masih mampu mengontrol dirinya" suara Ino mulai bergetar menahan marah dan kesal menghadapi Sakura yang keras kepala.

"Jangan pernah sebut namanya di depanku Ino, aku muak dan sangat membencinya". Sakura membentak Ino sambil menghempaskan sketsanya di meja.

"Aku mengerti soal itu Sakura, tapi setidaknya pertimbangkan perasaan orangtuamu, terutama ibumu terlebih karena saat ini ibumu sedang sakit. Minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Tokyo dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke paris, aku harap kau pulang bersamaku dan dapat menghadiri pesta pernikahanku di Tokyo" Lalu Ino pergi keluar sambil membanting pintu melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Sakura hanya bisa diam. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sakura dan Ino bertengkar karena masalah ini. Sakura tahu, bahkan sangat sadar bahwa sebenarnya yang Ino lakukan hanya agar sakura berani menatap hari esok dengan lebih baik dan membangun masa depan yang lebih baik pula.

Air mata sakura mengalir perlahan. Sakura hanya bisa menangis jika sudah seperti ini. Ia merenungkan perkataan Ino barusan. Sakura teringat kedua orangtuanya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana keadaan orangtuanya saat ini? Apakah keduanya baik-baik saja? Lalu benarkah saat ini ibunya sedang sakit? Semuanya bercampur aduk dalam benak sakura.

"Maaf Ino, aku salah". Ucap Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya. Sementara orang yang dimaksud sudah pergi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

Hari ini semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya di butik sakura. Hanya saja ada yang sedikit berbeda dari sakura dan Ino, mereka belum saling menyapa sejak tadi pagi. Kalau sudah bertengkar dapat dipastikan keduanya tidak akan saling menyapa keesokan harinya. Bahkan pernah selama seminggu sakura dan Ino tidak saling menyapa.

Sakura beranjak mendekati Ino yang sedang merapikana kertas-kertas sketsa buatannya. "Aku minta maaf ino, aku tahu aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu kemarin" ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar terlihat menyesal. "Aku akan mempertimbangkan ajakanmu kemarin untuk pulang ke Jepang. Beri aku waktu beberapa hari untuk memutuskannya" ucap sakura lagi karena Ino masih diam tak menanggapinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf Sakura, seharunya aku tidak memaksamu. Aku seharusnya mengerti bahwa tidak mudah melupaka n masa lalumu." Ucap Ino sambil berhambur kepelukan sakura. Keduanya berpelukan sambil berurai air mata. Mereka terdiam dalam isak tangis masing-masing. Hanya mereka yang tahu betapa besar dan dalam hubungan persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin selama ini.

"Jadi bisa kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan benar pig? Dan buang muaka masammu karena dapat mengusir pelanggan kita" ucap sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya.

"Mana bisa aku bekerja benar kalau bos dan juga atasanku yang jidatnya labar seperti mu sedang tidak menyapaku?" Ino meledek Sakura.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku traktir kau makan hari ini apapun yang kau suka sebagai permintaan maafku"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin makan steak daging, spaghetti, pizza, dan ayam kalkun" Ino menyebutkan semua jenis makanan kesukaanya.

"Apa kau serakus itu pig?" Tanya sakura. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersaama.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

Bandar udara internasional Charles de Gaulle, Paris.

Pukul 19.00 waktu setempat

Ino terlihat berjalan mondar mandir di tempatnya menunggu sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitanya yang juga sedang menunggu keberangkatan. Mungkin sebagian besar orang yang melihatnya menganggap Ino tidak waras. Bagaimana tidak, selama 45 menit ia menunggu Sakura tak kunjung datang dan selama itu juga ia telah berjalan mondar mandir di tempatnya. Menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas sambil memencet tombol di hpnya berulang kali.

Ino tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Yang ia peduli saat ini adalah kedatangan Sakura di tempatnya. Lagi, Ino memencet dengan keras tombol-tombol di hpnya. Rasa sabar yang ia punya sudah habis. Sakura belum juga tiba, sementara dari pengeras suara telaah diberitahukan bahwa penumpang tujuan Tokyo sudah disuruh masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Bingo! Ino melihat kepala pink itu. Segera saja ia berlari ke arah sang empunya kepala dan segera menyeret sakura agar segera _check-in_.

"Kau ke mana saja jidat? Apa kau lupa hari ini kita akan pulang ke Tokyo? Apa kau tuli tidak mendengar suara telponmu ketika aku menelpon?" Ino mengoceh mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Diamlah Ino atau kau tidak punya gaun pengantin di hari bahagiamu" kalimat Sakura sukses membuat Ino terdiam.

"Sekarang mari kita masuk ke pesawat" ajak ini dengan nada datar.

Sakura menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan pula. "Ino, aku berharap tidak bertemu dengannya ketika tiba di Tokyo". Ino hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Sakura ketika mereka memasuki pesawat.

TBC

_**Review?**_

AN: salam kenal, saya Sasra, baru di FFN dan ini adalah fict pertama saya. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun. Dozoyoroshiku.

Ichikawa soma: halo juga, ia ini sudah update, terima kasih sudah review

Hiruka aoi sora: ini udah update. Salam kenal :D terima kasih sudah mau review

Karin-Choshi: ini sudah dilanjutkan, terima kasih sudah review


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf Okaasan, Maaf Otousan,

Oleh: Sasra

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sasra hanya meminjam tokohnya saja

Warning: AU, OOC, typo.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian ia meletakkan koper dan barang bawaannnya yang lain secara asal. Ia berlari kecil dan berputar-putar sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya. Sakura berusaha menghirup udara Tokyo sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi ruang kosong di setiap sela paru-parunya. Matanya terpejam berusaha menyesap susasana yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini tidak pernah ia rasakan. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di pipinya, Sebuah senyum yang sangat sulit diartikan. Sebuah senyum yang mungkin tidak menyiratkan perasaan apapun dari orang yang memilikinya.

Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum simpul. Sesekali Ino tertawa ketika ia memperhatikan tingkah Sakura yang mungkin dianggap konyol bagi sebagian orang yang tidak mengetahui penyebab Sakura bertindak demikian. Ino bersyukur setidaknya Sakura bersedia ikut dengannya untuk pulang ke Tokyo. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Sakura telah mencoba untuk kembali memulai hidupnya lagi di Tokyo. Ino berharap segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan baik.

"Apa kau belum bosan jidat?" perkataan Ino membawa Sakura kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Ah andai Ino tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini, ketika untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo.

"Ternyata aku sangat merindukan Tokyo pig, sangat" ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Sudah dari dulu aku sering mengajakmu untuk pulang, tapi kau selalu menolak ajakkanku dan sekarang kau baru menyadarinya kan! bahwa segala hal tentang Tokyo sangat kau rindukan" Ino berujar datar.

"Aku tahu Ino, dulu aku terlalu terluka untuk dapat berada di Tokyo, tapi untuk saat ini aku akan berusaha menata hatiku kembali dan aku harap aku dia tidak muncul di hadapanku sampai aku benar-benar siap untuk berhadapan dengannya" Sakura berjalan ke arah Ino dan mengambil alih koper dan barang bawaanya dari Ino.

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang ke rumahmu untuk menemui orangtua mu? Atau kau ikut ke apartemenku?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak berani menemui orangtua ku Ino, aku belum siap" Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Ternyata rasa takutnya jauh lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

"Percayalah Sakura, mereka pasti merindukanmu, tak ada orangtua yang membenci anaknya. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu dan dapat memahami perasaanmu asal kau tulus meminta maaf" Ino berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Aku akan ikut ke rumahmu Saku, akan kuberi tahu Sai kalau aku pulang bersamamu dan baru akan pulang keesokan harinya" Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari sakura.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

"Okaasan, Otousan, apa kalian ada di rumah?" Sakura terdengar sedikit ragu. Sedikit aneh raanya memanggil dua sosok yang selama ini tidak pernah ia temui selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Sakura, kau kah itu?" ucap seseorang dari arah ruang keluarga. dari suaranya Sakura dapat menebak bahwa itu adalah ibunya, Haruno Mebuki. Sosok yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Ibu…" air mata Sakura sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Sakura berlari dan berlutut memeluk kaki ibunya. "Maafin Saku bu, maafin Saku karena pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa pesan sedikit pun, saat itu Saku cuma peduli perasaan Saku". Tumpah sudah semua perasaan sesal Sakura terhadap ibunya. Sakura merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan pelukan dari ibunya.

"Sudahlah Saku, bangunlah nak, Ibu tidak akan marah, kau berhak menentukan pilihanmu saat itu" Mebuki meraih bahu sakura dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Ya Mebukilah orang yang selalu mengerti Sakura selain Ino. Tanpa Sakura beritahupun Mebuki pasti mengerti dan memahami bagaimana perasaan Sakura walaupun ia tidak tahu alasan maupun penyebabnya.. Ia peluk erat Sakura seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja saku? Apa kau sehat? Bagaimana tidur dan makanmu?" Sakura diberondong berbagai pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, aku bahkan menyelesaikan sekolahku di dua jurusan sekaligus, aku pergi tidak dengan sia-sia" sakura berusaha jujur mengenai sebagian besar hidupnya, namun tidak dengan hati dan perasaannya. "Aku telah menjelma menjadi kupu-kupu cantik seperti yang ibu katakan ketika aku masih kecil" ucap sakura sambil menhapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Syukurlah Sakura kalau kau baik-baik saja. Ah rupanya ada Ino disini, maaf Ino bibi mengabaikanmu, bibi sangat bahagia Sakura ada disini sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu Ino?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Aku baik-baikk saja bibi" jawab Ino sopan.

"Ino akan menikah seminggu lagi bu" Sakura menimpali jawaban Ino.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau juga harus segera menikah Sakura mengingat tahun ini umurmu sudah 27 tahun" ucap Mebuki, tanpa sadar bahwa pernyataanya barusan mengusik Sakura.

"Dimana otousan? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi" sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayahmu sedang di kantor Sakura dan baru akan pulang satu jam lagi, ibu akan menghubunginya setelah ini, segeralah ke kamarmu dan ganti pakaianmu dan kau juga Ino"

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

"Syukurlah Ino, apa yang kau katakana tentang ibu benar, tapi aku masih mengkhawatirkan otousan. Aku tidak yakin ia senang dengan kepulanganku" ucap Sakura.

Ya kau benar Sakura, kau harus siapkan mental mu untuk menghadapai ayah mu.

000

"Sakura,,, segera turun!" teriak seorang denagn suara nyaring. Dari suaranya saja semua orang tahu bahwa yang baru saja berteriak sedang dalam keadaan marah besar.

"Sakura!" sekali lagi ia berteriak memanggil nama Sakura. Haruno Kizashi benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Tousan" ucap sakura pelan.

'Plak' tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Sakura, meninggalkan bekas merah. Sakura jatuh tersungkur di hadapan ayahnya. Panas, perih, itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Ia memagangi pipinya sambil menangis.

'Aku pantas mendapatkan ini' batin Sakura.

"Bangun sakura!" Kizashi semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Tousan, ampuni Saku, Saku salah tousan" Sakura merangkak dan memluk erat lutut ayahnya. Ino hanya diam menyaksikan kejadian di depannya. Sebenarnya ia kasihan pada Sakura tapi ia juga tidak berani untuk melerai.

"Apa? Setelah sepuluh tahun kau pergi kau masih berani memanggilku tousan? Kau bahkan sudah tidak layak ku anggap sebagai anak ku lagi. Apa kau tahu Saku betapa menderitanya aku dan ibumu karena kepergianmu?" Kizashi mendorong Sakura hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ampun tousan, Saku punya alasan mengapa Saku pergi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ampun tousan Saku menyesal" sakura semakin terisak dalam tangisnya. Pada akhirnya Ino berani mendekati Sakura. Ino memeluk Sakura berusaha mengambil sedikit rasa sakit yang Sakura rasa.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Mebuki yang baru saja datang dan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kau kenapa Sakura?" Mebuki menyadari keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Kaasan" sakura hanya mampu berujar lirih.

"Biarkan saja dia Mebuki, dia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu" Sakumo berusaha keras agar ia tidak ikut marah terhadap istrinya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Sadarlah Sakumo, Sakura itu anak mu, anak kita. Tidakkah seharusnya kau senang ia telah pulang? Bukankah kau juga merindukannya? Lalu kenapa ketika ia pulang saat ini kau malah menghajarnya? Seolah-olah dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal" Mebuki mencengkram kerah baju suaminya. Air matanya sudah tak kuasa ia tahan lagi. Perasaannya hancur mendapati putrinya sedang dimarahi dan dipukul oleh suaminya sendiri, ayah kandung dari anaknya.

"Sakura pantas dipukul kaasan, Sakura salah. Sakura janji akan melakukan apapun agar tousan mau memafkan sakura"

"Sakura memang telah melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya, kalau saja ia tidak pergi sepuluh tahun yang lalu mungkin sekarang ia sudah menjadi sarjana dan dapat menangai perusahaan kita" kizashi tidak mau kalah.

"Kau salah Kizashi, Sakura sudah sarjana dan sekarang ia adalah seorang pelukis dan designer terkenal di paris, bahkan salah satu butik terkenal di Tokyo ternyata milik Sakura" Mebuki membela Sakura.

Tamparan keras bagi Sakumo mengetahui prestasi anaknya. Perlahan hatinya luluh. "Maafkan tousan Saku, maafkan tousan" tangis Kizashi pecah seketika. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin melukai Sakura. Hanya Saja rasa marahnya jauh lebih besar saat ini.

Sakumo meraih Sakura dan memeluknya. "Maafkan tousan Saku, apa pipimu sakit?" tanyanya seraya melihat pipi Sakura.

"Saku tidak apa-apa tousan, Saku pantas mendapat tamparan dari ayah. Saku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk kaasan dan tousan mulai saat ini. Saku akan mengikuti semua permintaan kaasan dan tousan sebagai rasa bersalah Saku karena sudah pergi selama sepuluh tahun ini" perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari tousannya.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa lega. Ayah dan ibunya sudah mau menerimanya kembali.

"Terima kasih pig, tanpa bantuan mu aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa aku" ucap sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sakura. Ino senang pada akhirnya Sakura dapat bersama keluarganya kembali.

"Sakura, ada banyak hal yang harus kau ketahui tentang masa depanmu yang sudah tousan dan kaasan rencanakan sejak dulu" Kizashi kembali menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"Apa tousan?" Tanya sakura.

"Kau sudah dijodohhkan sakura, tapi untuk saat ini tidak perlu terburu-buru karena kau juga baru tiba di Tokyo". Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kizashi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mebuki, Sakura dan juga Ino. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa diam dan membisu mendengarkan penuturan ayahnya.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

Perjodohan.

Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas pernyataan tousannya tadi. Bahkan jika ia disuruh untuk mengulang sekali lagi, ia dapat dengan fasih mengulang setiap kata tanpa ada yang terlupakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menjalani sebuah perjodohan jika ia belum yakin bahwa hatinya sudah pulih. Entahlah, semuanya terasa bias bagi Sakura. Ternyata sekali lagi Ino benar tentang Sakura.

"Aku khawatir kau akan terikat dalam yang namanya perjodohan dan sayangnya kau tak dapat menolak perjodohan itu jidat" ucap Ino suatu ketika mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pertunangan Ino dan sai yang dikarenakan oleh perjodohan. Kalimat Ino kembali terlintas dalam benak sakura.

Sakura mengira-ngira dengan siapa ia telah dijodohkan oleh ayah dan ibuunya. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali seluruh klan ternama yang bersahabat dan berelasi dengan keluarganya. Sakura tahu ayahnya tidak mungkin menjdodohkannya karena bisnis atau perusahaan. Dan sakura juga yakin bahwa ayahnya tidak mungkin sembarangan jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan masa deppannya. Karena Sakura tahu, semarah apapun ayahnya karena kepergiannya selama sepuluh tahun ini ayahnya tetap tidak mungkin asal dalam bertiindak. Segala sesuatunya pasti telah dipertimbangkan dengan baik.

Dan sampailah Sakura pada satu kesimpulan bahwa ia kemungkinan besar akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Karena Uchihalah satu-stunya klan yang paling dekat dengan klan Haruno dan tidak pernah memiliki cela di hadapan klan Haruno.

Seketika itu juga sakura pucat pasi.

"Saku, Saku, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino yang mulai panic melihat keadaan Sakura.

Dan kemudian sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

_**Tbc**_

_**Review?**_

AN: Maaf sepertinya chap ini sedikit aneh dan membosankan malah, huhuhu sedang tidak ada ide dan beginilah hasilnya jika dipaksakan. Sedikit bocoran mungkin untuk chap depan SakuSaku bakalan ketemu. Minta saran untuk chap depan baiknya gimana? Ini fict pertamaku soalnya hehe

Kyuu: udah update ini sampe chap 3 malah hehe

White moon uchiha: ini udh lanjut chap 3

Cereal: ma kasih

Akasuna no ei-chan: ini udah update

Sasusaku uciha: ini uda dilanjutin update :3

Ocha chan: trims udh nunggu, ini sudah update


End file.
